The Sight of Life
by C0mpl1cat3d
Summary: This story generally follows the books...Now, what if the telepathic Sookie had a little sister seer? In walks Satine Stackhouse! How would this affect the love triangle between Sookie, Bill, and Eric? Find out in The Sight of Life. This is eric/oc, S/B.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, what's up my avid book/fanfic readers?! This is my first fanfic and it is based of the the southern vampire mysteries aka the Sookie Stackhouse novels and the hit HBO show TrueBlood.

Everything that is written comes from the talented mind of Charlaine Harris, unless it's an unidentifiable scence, moment, idea, etc then it belongs moi.

Also all characters belong to Mrs. Harris as well except for Satine (pronounced like **sar - dine**, but with **sat** in the front. Therefore it's **Sah (short "a")- te- ene, **you may have heard the name in Moulin Rouge (Because you have), but its not satan or satin. Also any other characters not recognized belong to me as well.

Also, any dialogue in single qoute marks thats bolded is conversation or thoughts coming from someone's mind since Sookie is telepathic. However Sookie and Satine can converse back and forth telepathically. Satine is a seer therefore any visions she see is in bold italics and no qoutes.

I know that was a long introduction but I will accept and appreciate any reviews,and **thank you** for taking the time to read my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

It was a Friday night at Merlotte's, and as usual I was very busy slinging beers and taking orders. The town had been set back to rights, although very few people remembered Maryann's debauch. Jason and Andy were sitting together, after having fought for the town they'd become the best of friends. Jane Boathouse was at the bar with Tara, drinking herself crazy... We'd have to call her son again, and Sam was in his office, secretly reveling in his near death experience. I was bringing Jason and Andy another pitcher of beer when the door to Merlotte's opened and in stepped my man... Vampire, William Compton. He quietly sat in a booth in my section and smiled at me. I walked over to him to take his order, although I already knew what it would be.

"Sookie," he said, oh I loved the way only he could say my name.

"What can I getcha Bill?" I asked.

"True Blood O positive, please."

"Coming right up," I responded and walked away.

I loved that he would drink my blood type even though he had the real thing. I walked behind the bar to the fridge and grabbed Bill's True Blood, smiling at Lafayette. as I was heating the bottle in the microwave I felt a distinct presence in my mind. The whole night I had been shielding out the not -so- silent voices of sex, alcohol, and sports, from the minds of the bar patrons. But this voice was stronger, more distinct and one I could never forget.

**'Did you miss me?'** is what the voice said and before I could even turn around I could hear Jason.

"Satine Stackhouse? Is that really you?"

"Naw Jason, I'mma ghost," she replied.

"Baby sis, come here and gimme a hug, I missed you!" Jason yelled with the biggest grin from ear to ear. By this time I had completely turned around and was watching the whole reunion when her presence slipped back into my mind.

**'What about you Sook? Do you miss me too?'**

I walked from around the bar and went up to her hugging her as hard as I could and saying out loud, "yeah I miss you!"

From the look on Jason's face I could tell he knew she had been speaking to me mentally or telepathically, since I am a telepath.

"Sat, what brings you here? Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No, ain't nothing wrong Jason, I just really missed you and Sook, so I came to see y'all"

"Well, it's good to have you, take a seat and I'll get you something to eat," I said.

Her and Jason rejoined the table with Andy. **' Chicken tenders, Sook,'** she spoke to me all the while people were coming up to greet and welcome her home.

"Satine Stackhouse!" Sam yelled from the bar, I hadn't even noticed he came out from the back room.

"Sammy!" Satine yelled in joy jumping up to give Sam a hug.

"It's good to see you, cher," he responded.

"It's good to see you to Sam, even better to see one those paychecks with your pretty signature on it!" Satine said.

Tara cracked up laughing at this and I scolded Satine, she had always been blunt about everything.

"Sat, you know you always gotta job here as long as you want it," Sam said, "are you planning on staying for long?"

" Yeah I transferred to LSU, so I can work here at nigh and go to school in the morning, but I also I'm not taking any summer classes this summer, so I'm all yours anytime!"

"Then you got yourself a job cher," Sam replied.

By this time I was glowering at Satine, she hadn't told me she was coming, let alone that she had been planning on staying or with whom, but I knew it wouldn't be with Jason. Satine was born 7 years after me, just before our parents died in the flash flood. She had no concept of who they were or what the house was. She had only known Gran and the house on Parish Road. Gran of course did the best she could with the three of us. Jason was the town hunk, I the town nut, and well Satine was to every guy the girl next door, the prom queen, and head cheerleader. She excelled in school, how honestly she did that, I don't know, but it was enough to get her a full scholarship to any college of her choice and a ticket out of Bon Temps. She took both and didn't hesitate. She always had big dreams and a scheme to get whatever she wanted. So this time was going to be no different, I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Bill standing in front of me at the bar until he spoke.

"Sookie?"

"Oh Bill, I forgot, I'm sorry."

'**Ooh Sook, who's he?'**

"That's all right," he said, " Is there something wrong?"

'**Sook, aren't you going to introduce me?'**

"No, I'm fine, here's your blood Bill." I said.

**'What about my chicken tenders!'**

I looked from Bill over to my sister who appeared to be holding a conversation with Sam, but also with me.

**'Hold on little girl!'** I sent back to her.

**'Oh it's about time you did that, okie dokie L-I-L!'**

**'L-I-L?' **I asked her.

'**Laughing in loud! Get it? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!'**

I quickly closed off her mental laughter, she could be so immature at times. I handed Bill his blood and asked if he could meet me later at my house. He said he would and left me standing at the bar to deal with the masses of asses.

'**Aww, he's leaving?' **Satine asked.

I ignored her question, I could never block her out for long, but I wish I could, instead I took her her chicken tenders basket and resumed waiting my other tables. As time went by the bar slowly started to calm down as people start to file out. Jason had left earlier to take Andy home, telling Satine he would stop by later on in the day to see her. Satine eventually got up and got a uniform from the back, despite her new employment she didn't help clean, but instead talked with Sam. Around one o'clock Lafayette and Terry had finished cleaning the kitchen and Tara, Arlene, and I had finished the front, I let Satine know it was time to go and we walked out together to our respective cars and drove home. Once we got home I help Satine carry her stuff inside and told her she could either have my old room or the whole third floor. Her room is originally on the third floor with Jason's and so I knew she would take it. She'd want the whole floor or part of the house to herself, even if it meant it was all the way upstairs. I helped her get unpacked and left to go to second floor into what used to be Gran's room. I knew she was behind me, I had heard her footsteps following behind me, but when I turned to look at her I didn't expect to see her crying. Jason and I didn't let Satine come home from the funeral, we didn't think it would be good for her studies and so she hadn't come. I went up to her and hugged her tight. I took her into my room and sat her on bed next to me and allowed her to cry herself to sleep, and I myself went to sleep holding on her to her. I don't know if Bill ever came or not, if he did he was polite enough to let my sister and me sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the air. This only made me think of Gran even more. Sook was nice to me last night, she hadn't questioned me on why I was here or what did I want, instead she comforted me when I was crying about Gran. I loved my sister and I could tell she loved me, so I expected to have that conversation this morning. I got up from the bed upstairs to take a shower in my own bathroom. To feel the hot water beat onto my skin was such a relief. It was as if taking the shower was washing my sorrow away. It was simply put, rejuvenating. I got out and dried off in my room, opting to put on a pair of sweatpants and plain white t-shirt. What's the point to putting on undergarments if your not going anywhere? Slipping on my house shoes I went downstairs to the first floor into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Sook."

"Mornin' Sat, you feelin' any better?" She asked.

"Yeah tons, thanks."

"No problem, um just to let you know Tara is staying here too, but she at Lafayette's right now," Sookie said.

"Oh cool, so what's new?" I asked her.

"Nothing...Nothing but you being in Bon Temps." She replied

"Uh huh, well I saw something, it was like all the towns people were actin' like zoo animals."

"Well that was in the past, as I said you being here is new." She replied

"Aww, what about that guy? Bill is his name?" I asked, quickly changing the topic from me.

"Satine stay outta my head!" She yelled.

"Funny, you're always in someone's head"

" I can't help that!" She said, "and you know it!"

"Anyways, who is he? Tell me about him," I said like an excited school girl.

She explained that he was a vampire, which I could tell when she handed him the trueblood. Also that she couldn't hear his thoughts which is what initially attracted him to her. She told me how she had meet him at Merlotte's and saved his life from drainers and their relationship quickly progressed from there. I could hardly believe that Gran was okay with Sook seeing a vampire, but Gran was always understanding of everybody. I was even more surprised that Sook allowed him to feed from her and that he lived just on the other side of the graveyard AND HE WAS HER FIRST. I didn't know what to say, it's her life, she should live it how she saw fit, and if that was with a vampire then that was it. But I needed to ask to be sure, I knew she would be angry.

"So is this when all this trouble started? When you met him?

"What trouble?!" She asked.

"Sook, I've been seeing shit, really bad shit. Shit that involves you being sad, getting stabbed, raped, bitten, I mean I've never seen stuff like that in your future before and the visions didn't start until you started seeing Bill"

"Satine! I asked you to stay out of my life, just like I stay out of yo head!"

"Sook, you know I can't help it when I see something, I wasn't bored one day and decided to go Sookie fortune future huntin', these visions have been coming at me out of the blue. Sometimes when I'm sleep, or in the shower, they just come and you know it," I protested.

"Well, you don't know for sure if Bill is the cause of that, and he's not because he would never hurt me. He even came out in the day light to try and save me from a serial vampire hating killer. Bill loves me!" She shouted.

"Who you tryin' to convince Sook, me or you?" I asked.

"I don't have to convince anyone as long as I know,' she said "and be nice because he's coming over later tonight."

" Don't worry I'll be nice.... he's not even my type, but you already know I wouldn't covet anything that's yours, except maybe clothes, shoes, and make up." I said with a sly grin on my face.

" I can handle those things." Sook replied and we burst into a fit of laughter.

We finished our breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. After that we decided to head out and go to Wal * Mart to get me some clothes for my uniform. We even stopped at Merlotte's for lunch and sat with Sam. It was really fun and could still see the Sam was still rather smitten with my sister, but it was a lost cause. And well Sam and I was always like brother and sister. We headed back home and chilled for a bit. Neither one of us had to work this night or the next two nights, so I elected to watch t.v. in the living room. Around seven o'clock, just as the sun was setting to sleep the door bell rang. Since Sook was upstairs in her room I ran to the door hollering to Sook that I would get the door. I opened the door and there stood a tall man, no taller than 5'10, with pale white skin, dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. This was the vampire Bill, Sookie's Bill, and he looked a hell of a lot better upfront and close. He looked down at me, waiting for me, but I didn't know why until Sookie spoke.

"Well Satine are you going to let him in?"

"Oh I'm sorry," I replied, stepping from in front of the door.

He walked in the house and went straight to Sookie, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. I felt a pang of jealousy, not for Bill, but for the fact that Sookie had someone to love and give herself to, even if that someone is dead. I wanted the same thing yet every time I tried I never saw it going anywhere except the bedroom, and that's exactly what the guy wanted me for, therefore at the ripe age of 21 I was still a virgin.

"Bill this is my baby sister Satine; Satine this is my boyfriend Bill." Sookie introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Bill," I said reaching out my hand to shake his. He took my hand in his and I felt how cool it was, replying , "it's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm sorry, but Sookie has never mentioned to me that she has a little sister."

" Oh well, I didn't know about you either until today, your actually the first vampire I've meet, so I think we're even in being unaware of one another's existence," I said laughing off the fact the Sook wouldn't tell him about me.

We moved to the living room and sat, talking to one another about each other's past. I was actually doing more listening seeing how Bill's past surpassed my own. I learned that he was vampire since the civil war and that he had been to all different parts of the world. He even spoke passionately about being with Sookie and I couldn't help but feel happy for her.

" So," I said, "are there any vampires older than you?"

"Yes there are several, and even some younger than myself." Bill replied.

"Man," I responded, "this virus must've been around, for like forever, huh?"

" Uhh, yes, it has" Bill responded.

With that Sookie stood up and Bill followed suit, the both of them saying goodbye and walking out the door. They're going to Bill's house, to have sex presumably, I didn't care and said goodbye while closing the door. I ran upstairs to my room, knowing before it would happen that my cellphone would ring. I quickly answered already knowing what the conversation would be.

"Hello... uh huh.... nothing.... yeah!.... ok,alright bye!"

I quickly jumped in the shower and was out in less than thirty minutes. I couldn't think of what to wear but my friend Trace told me to dress like a bad girl and bad is what I would be. I went to my closet and pulled out my purple silk blouse and my black satin corset along with a pair of leather capri pants and thigh high black patent leather 3 inch heels. I unwrapped myself from my towel and began to rub baby oil gel all over my body, I was shaped much like Sookie except my butt was more rotund and plump. My hips were bigger, and I was just as busty. Basically I was more voluptuous, with a skinny waist, awesome long legs, blonde breast length hair and big blue eyes. I had nice full lips and straight white teeth. I was a good catch for any man and I knew it. I put on my purple lacy thong so I wouldn't have to deal with a panty line. I then put on my leather pants that showed every outline of my body. Next I put on the purple blouse followed by the corset, not needing a bra cause the corset would hold me nicely. Then I applied a bit of purple and silver eyeshadow to create a smokey eye and make my blue eyes pop. Then mascara and pink lip gloss, looking at the clock I saw it was ten o'clock, so I left out leaving a note and my number for Sookie to let her know I was going to be in Shreveport. I walked out the house and got in my used red 1994 Toyota Celica and sped off towards Shreveport to meet my friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a lot of exposition, but it's going to get better, trust me!! And thanks for the reviews, it means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I was half way to the club, when Tracy called me again to give me a change of directions to a different club, so about time I got there it was eleven o'clock and the club was Fangtasia. A vampire bar, I had heard about it, but I wasn't to sure about going in it. Bill seemed like a nice vamp, but that didn't mean they all were. But Tracy and her friend Kera convinced me it would be okay and so I went. What a big mistake that would prove to be.

We walked up to the door where a tall blonde female vampire stood checking i.d.'s. She was very pretty, with blue eyes, pouty lips, and well of course fangs. She was dressed in a black tight latex dress with high heels. When I got ready to show her my i.d. I noticed she was looking at my rather peculiarly. Looking at my i.d. she said my name with a bit of familiarity.

"Satine Stackhouse... Hmmm pretty name."

"Thanks," I replied.

"No, thank you." She responded while handing me my i.d. back and letting us in the bar.

When I walked in it wasn't what I was expecting. I could definitely tell the vamps from the homo sapiens, but the people themselves were dressed in very gaudy clothing of black and red, leaving nothing to the imagination. My purple blouse had to be the only girly color in here, making me noticeable. The walls were a metallic grey, adorned with many movie posters of vampire films. To the left there was a section of plush leather couches grouped together. On my immediate right was a little store to buy Fangtasia merchandise and farther down from there was the bar. In the absolute center was the dance floor and around it was several tables and chairs. In the very back of the bar was a stage, which some vamp sitting on what looked to be a throne, seemed very bored. To the left and right of the stage were two leather booths and to the right of the right booth was to two doors. One that led to the restrooms and one that was restricted to employees only.

We went over to the bar and was greeted by a short, muscularly slim asian vampire covered in tattoos. I ordered a redheaded slut, and the bartender winked and gave my a fanged smile while handing me my drink. With drinks in hand the three of us found an empty table and sat. We talked and took in the scene, this place was definitely no Merlotte's, a bit more alive, ha, if I could say so myself. I was growing a bit bored, when all of sudden the song Bleed 2 Feed came one, oh the irony I know, but I couldn't resist the chance to dance.

(**Bleed 2 Feed is blasting from the speakers and many people and vamps included are on the floor dancing to rhythmic bass of the song)**

So you want to live forever, don't ya I feel your pressure drop and when I bite the right side of your neck you never want me to stop

What can I do to get over you I'm on a main vein search

and I think I'm getting closer baby

I gotcha shaking like the back of the church shake it shake it shake it shake it

And I was truly shaking it, my hips were swinging back and forth and my fingers were running through my hair. I dipped down low and wiggled my way back up and when some guy tried to come up from behind to dance with me I quickly turned around and lightly pushed him, bouncing my shoulders up and down and shaking my index finger at him as if to say no. I was really enjoying myself now until it felt like someone was watching me, I turned around towards the stage and almost lost my breath.

The vampire I had seen earlier was sitting on his throne and behind him was the female vamp that had let me in, and they were both looking directly at me. I quickly turned towards Tracy and Kera who had also caught my line of sight and kept dancing, but I couldn't help but glance at the stage every now and then. His long blonde hair, bright icy blue eyes, tight black jeans, and a tight black muscle shirt. He was the vision of a Greek God, Adonis perhaps in the flesh, cold flesh, but nonetheless flesh! I was still dancing with my back to the stage when Tracy whispered to me that he was coming my way.

'What! OMG!' I thought.

I turned around to see and was abruptly faced with a very muscular and prominent chest. He caught me off guard and when I looked up at his face I couldn't think of anything to say. I've never been nervous around guys but this one completely took my breath away.

"Dance with me." He said, not asked, but commanded, and although he was the sexiest thing I'd ever laid eyes on I didn't know him to be grinding on all up on him.

"Oh, I would, but I uh have to go to the restroom," I quickly replied. That was the most stupid lie ever, but I quickly walked around him to the hall leading to the restroom and once inside I took 3 deep breaths and counted to thirty beating the butterflies in my stomach, before I returned to the bar. On my way out I bumped into a chick going in, accidently knocking shoulders.

"Hey! What were the hell your going!" She yelled, but I was no longer in the hall outside the bathroom door....

_The music in the bar was beating, but muffled in the bathroom. I was in a bathroom stall, the very last one to the left, placing a brown cardboard box behind the toilet. After making sure no one was in the bathroom I climbed under the locked stall door, checked my hair in the mirror and walked out back into the bar. I was joined by a short stocky man by the bar and we both exited out of the bar. We walked around the back to the alley and got into a black sedan that was parked. Less than less than ten minutes after pulling off there was an explosion in the club and I could see the smoke and orange flames from my side view mirror...._

I was quickly brought back into the present and found myself slumped against the hallway wall. I looked up at the chick I had just ran into and she was looking down at me as if I was crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing, just a major case of cramps." I lied.

"You better hope those vamps don't get you, they'll take it from anywhere they can get it." She said and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly got up and went back into the bar where my Tracy and Kera was walking over to me from the the table, but instead of walking to meet them I went directly to the stage. I walked up to tall, blonde, and sexy, stepping between these females who were kneeling down and groveling at his feet. Looking into his icy eyes, before I could speak he said, "what makes you think you can just walk up here to me?" Was he mad because I didn't dance with him but instead ran off?

"I need to speak to who ever is in charge at this bar?" I said, "is that you?"

"Possibly, tell me what it is you need to discuss and I'll tell you if I can help, but if your looking for a dance then you'll have to look elsewhere." He replied.

"No! Look this is very important, we all are in danger?" Why was he being such a smart ass? Any other day I would have liked it in any guy but not today and not right now. I walked up the steps of the stage and stood directly in front of him. I ignored the comments of the girls behind me and leaned over and whispered in his ear as fiercely as I could.

"Somebody is going to bomb the bar, we need to get out now!" I felt him tense up next to me and he turned his head to look me in my eyes.

"How do you know this?"

"Just trust me, a woman with short dark hair and a red hand bag should walk out from the bathroom in two minutes, meet a short stocky man and leave the bar. Their car is parked in the alley behind the bar, it's a black sedan, okay? Five to six minutes after they drive away this building go kaboom!" I said all that as fiercely as possible and turned my head toward the bathroom hall. As I had just said moments before the dark haired chick came out and met the stocky man at the bar.

The female vamp the was behind the blonde went to talk to the bartender and they both went back towards the bathroom. The dark haired chick and stocky man hadn't noticed because they had already turned to leave and was walking out the door. I turned back to the blonde who stood up and told me to follow him. As we were walking down the stage Tracy and Kera came up to me, but I reassured them that everything was okay and that I would be staying a while longer. I even gave them a wink s they'd think I was going home with the blonde, eventually I won and they said goodbye.

I was waiting for the kaboom, but it hadn't came yet, instead the blonde and I walked through the employees only door, down the hall and into and office. It was adorned with off white walls and a mahogany desk upon which a nice Mac laptop sat on. There was a leather love-seat against the wall on the right, a door on the left side and file cabinets behind the desk up against the back wall. It looked, strangely normal, human I guess. The blonde sat in the chair directly behind the desk and motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk and so I did.

We sat in silence for five minutes, him looking at me and me letting my eyes wander but always coming back to rest on him. Once again the bomb I foresaw never went off and instead the female blonde and the asian bartender walked in.

"Did you retrieve it?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, it is in the swamp, the human had packaged it in with some scented flowery stuff, it is why I could not smell the C4 and how she was able to get in the bar." The female blonde replied.

"And the two assailants?" He asked

"I have detained them," said the Asian vampire.

"Very well," the blonde replied. "I am Eric Northman, the owner of Fangtasia and vampire sheriff of area 5, this," he said pointing the female blonde, "is Pam, my partner, and the other is Chow my bartender."

"It's nice to meet you all, I, um, my name is Satine Stackhouse." I said confused by the sheriff part of his introduction.

"Satine Stackhouse," Eric said, my name slithered from his lips like a snake on silk sheets; I shuddered at the sound of his cool voice, he's so bravado, I liked it.

"What my colleagues and I would like to know Satine is how you came to know about that bomb?" He continued.

"Oh, um, okay, you won't believe me but I can see th-"

My statement was cut short or rather off just as the office door flung open and Sookie and Bill barged in.

"Don't say another word Satine!" Sookie yelled. "Get your stuff we're leaving, now!"

"Bill, Sookie," Eric said, "I'm so glad you can join us, Pam, Chow, leave us."

With that Pam and Chow walked out leaving the four of us in the office, and Sookie to turn on me.

"Sat, what are you doing here?!" She yelled.

"I was just going out, didn't you get my note?"

"Yeah I got it, what made you come here?"

"Tracy and Kera were coming here, and so this were I met them."

"As nice as the family reunion is, Satine and I were talking." Eric interrupted, "now what are you?"

"I'm a s-"

"No Satine." Sookie yelled cutting me off yet again.

I was starting to get really pissed off with her and so I stood up from my chair and yelled back.

" Dammit Sook, I can take care of myself! I'm a seer, watcher, whateva you wanna call it, but basically I can see the future!" I spoke out loud so Eric could hear me, but I was glaring at Sookie.

"Hmmm interesting, you see what your sister hears, and she hears what you don't see, very interesting." Eric remarked.

"No, Sook sometimes see images from people she's hearing and I always hear what's being said in my visions." I replied.

"Can you see a vampire's future?" Eric asked.

"Do you have a future to see?" I answered back.

He gave me a stern look, one that chilled me to my bones. I was being a bit bitchy, it's not his fault Sookie can't get a life, and I shouldn't take out my frustrations on him.

"I dunno, I've never tried to look into a vamps future, but if I could see their future I'd imagine that I'd go into a coma or something." I said

"Why so?" Eric asked.

" Sensory overload, you know?" I simply replied. "You live so long and the normal mortal dangers don't really apply to you anymore, so I guess there's less chances of death, and more opportunity for life. But then you don't look forward to anything or plan anything. I mean visions are subjective and they're based of what the person is going to do. Once a person changes to a different path, their whole life changes. I think a vampire's future isn't subjective, but rather objective, making it to predictable, therefore it's as if there is no future.... just an existence."

"Interesting, in my lifetime I've heard of seers, but never has one crossed my path," Eric replied.

"And you don't have to worry about this one crossing your path again!" Sookie grabbed my arm in an attempt to pull me to her but I yanked it back.

"Sook what is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Sat you don't know Eric, he just wants to use your gift."

"Well, that's not gonna happen because I don't plan on letting it" I responded, but I was fully intending on coming back to see this God that walks the earth.

**'You forget I can hear you?'**

**'Whateva'**

**'I'm trying to protect you'**

**'Okay whateva you say Sook'**

"Sookie is right Satine, you should listen to her" Bill finally spoke up. His southern charm was about to get annoying.

"I appreciate your concern Bill and your sentiment Sookie, but so far he hasn't done anything to me" I said, wondering why Eric wasn't trying to defend himself.

"Thank you , miss Satine, and because I appreciate your generosity this evening and keeping my bar from being destroyed, I would like to return the gesture," Eric stated.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked as the heat inside me rushed to my cheeks and I felt my face go hot.

"Are you free this coming Monday night?"

"NO!," Sookie yelped

"Are you asking me out?" I asked.

"NO!," Sookie yelled again.

" Depends on if your free," Eric responded.

"ye-" Sookie cut me off, "NO!, because your going to be busy!" She yelled, "Bill can you please?"

"NO!" I yelled hearing my sister's silent request of Bill.

But at the moment there was nothing I could do as I felt Bill hoist me over his shoulder and with vampire speed race me out through what must have been the back door and out to his car with Sookie trailing quickly behind us. Bill quickly placed me in the backseat of his car as Sookie got in the passenger side and he in the driver seat. We drove away from Fangtasia and out of Shreveport back to Bon Temps, and I was giving Sookie the silent treatment.

**'Sat, I'm doing this because I love you. Eric is a lying manipulative vampire bastard who fucks fangbangers and throws them to the side once he's satiated he fuck and thirst needs. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, fangtasia, and being sheriff. All shit that's vampire related and won't include you.'**

**'Whateva'** I replied.

**'I'm serious, Eric has been trying to get with me since Bill took me to Fangtasia, and not that he sees you he thinks he can-'**

**'What! What does he think? Oh, you don't know do you?' **I yelled at her

**'Well... No, but-'**

**'EXACTLY, YOU DON"T KNOW!'**

**'Sat, he's using you to get to me!'**

**'Sook, why does everything have to be about you?!'**

**' It's not I ju-'**

**'I'm done with this conversation Sook.'**

I resumed showing her the silent treatment and as soon as Bill pulled up to a stop in front of the house, it dawned on me that I had left my car at Fangtasia, SHIT, now I really couldn't go anywhere.

**'Bill is going to pick it up tomorrow night, alone!'** Sook spoke into my mind.

Without answering her I got out of the car and went inside the house, running up the stairs to my room without saying goodnight. I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't, all I could think about was the vampire, Eric Northman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** FINALLY we get some of Eric, right?! I know, there's a lot more him, as I'm sure you'll be reading about it, lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I was absolutely bored tonight, sitting here enthralling the vermin. Everything that was going on tonight was to be expected, it was just another Friday night for the locals and tourist to come out and take a walk on the wild side, meet an accomplice of death and be taken for a ride. I would have none of it tonight, not the hot redhead with blue eyes to fuck or the sultry brunette with blue eyes to suck.

I had already kicked a fangbanger or two in the head for getting to close, and my overall patience was wearing thin. I couldn't get Sookie out my fucking mind. It's been about a month since we went to Dallas and since the maenad in Bon Temps was killed and she hadn't contacted me. I wasn't expecting a friendly phone call, but she could have at least called to thank me for the check I sent her.

She was afraid, that's what it is. I had tricked her into taking my blood and if I know Bill Compton, then I know he had made aware to her the consequences of such action. She was simply avoiding me because she was afraid she would actually start falling for me. There was no doubt in my mind that she was already starting to have dreams about me. I had never had to work hard for any woman, but this Stackhouse was definitely a challenge, one I would succeed in having.

I looked from the vermin in front of me to Pam, my child. The best creation I had ever made in fact, as she glided over towards me. She came upon the stage and bent over in my and said, "I just had the pleasure of meeting another Stackhouse, one named Satine." I turned to look at her face and follow her line of sight to the bar where a petit blonde stood with her back to me. She had long spiraled blonde locks cascading down her back, and was dressed in a purple blouse and black corset, with leather pants and thigh high boots, she was a vision, especially in those leather pants.

Satine, it sounded like an expensive satin or English china. Sookie had never mentioned she had a younger sister, just an older brother, Jason, a user of vampire blood in Bon Temps, but a hero in Dallas. I waited for her to turn around, and she did so, walking with her cohorts to an empty table. I was then able to see why Sookie wouldn't mention the existence of her sister, she truly was a vision. Like a Greek princess, or blossoming flower waiting to be found, perhaps a modern day Aphrodite waiting to meet me.

Her facial expressions were soft and her skin looked like porcelain, smooth and delicate, but tanned. Her and Sookie shared the same nose and cheek bones, yet there was something about her that was more beautiful. Normally I'd say I have seen such a pretty girl a thousand times and more and they have often been source of many a fine meals, but something about her was out of this world, a beauty that I had never seen. Fuck I sound real soft right now, but she looked just as bored as me.

I could tell she was a little nervous, this is probably her first time around so many vampires, and Bill's mainstreaming behavior and can be so misleading to the true nature of vampires.... I will have to keep an eye on her tonight. Her and her cohorts got up from the table and moved to the dance floor when Bleed 2 Feed came on, how ironic.

(**Bleed 2 Feed is blasting from the speakers and many people and vamps included are on the floor dancing to rhythmic bass of the song)**

So you want to live forever, don't ya I feel your pressure drop and when I bite the right side of your neck you never want me to stop

What can I do to get over you I'm on a main vein search

and I think I'm getting closer baby

I gotcha shaking like the back of the church shake it shake it shake it shake it

Oh my, I would definitely have to keep an eye her with the way she's dancing. I was enthralled by the way she shook her hips back and forth, dipping down a bit and snaking her body back up. I had a great view, as she was dancing with her back to me, and when some dipshit tried to come up behind her and dance. She quickly turned him down and resumed dancing with her friends. And then she she turned towards me and looked me dead in the eyes. She must've been nervous because she turned back around, but every now and then she would glance up at me and I would still catch her eyes.

The song had change by now and I decided to get up and go dance with her. I saw her friend whisper to her that I was coming and she abruptly spun around right into my chest. I caught her arms and could feel how toned they were, but I set her back and looked down at her. The people around us had given us space but keep dancing as if nothing was going on, but I knew everyone was watching. I had caught her of guard and before she could speak I did.

"Dance with me." I demanded.

"Oh, I would, but I uh have to go to the restroom," she quickly replied. She was indeed nervous, but walked around me and headed for the bathroom. I was a little pissed off, how the fuck can she turn me down? But I played it off with a shrug and walked back to my throne, sitting down in disappointment. Pam was smart enough not to say anything to me. Eventually more vermin came to grovel at my feet, but I was lost in the thought of Satine. I pulled out my cellphone and texted Sookie:** I didn't know you had a sister...** She sent a text back in less than a minute: **How do you know about Satine? Is she there?! **I closed my phone shut not replying back to her, I would let her worry, run home to see if her sister was there, and then wait for her to come running to Fangtasia. Some time passed, maybe about 5 minutes before Satine emerged from the bathroom. By then her friends had taken their seats back at the table, but when they saw her they got up to go her, but Satine came toward ME.

She walked up to the stage, staring in my eyes and stepping in between the fangbangers to get to me. I didn't give her permission to such thing, and so I spoke again before she could.

"what makes you think you can just walk up here to me?"

She looked a bit shocked at my tone and temperament, but hell she refused to dance with me and now she thought she was going to just walk up to me in my own bar, no not going to happen.

"I need to speak to who ever is in charge at this bar?" She said, "is that you?"

"Possibly, tell me what it is you need to discuss and I'll tell you if I can help, but if your looking for a dance then you'll have to look elsewhere." I replied.

"No! Look this is very important, we all are in danger?" She said and walked up the steps to stand directly in front of me, leaned over and allowing the warmth from her breath to tickle a side of my face, as she whispered in my ear.

"Somebody is going to bomb the bar, we need to get out now!" I tensed up next her hearing the threat being imposed on my bar.

"How do you know this?"

"Just trust me, a woman with short dark hair and a red hand bag should walk out from the bathroom in two minutes, meet a short stocky man and leave the bar. Their car is parked in the alley behind the bar, it's a black sedan, okay? Five to six minutes after they drive away this building go kaboom!" She said fiercely and turned her head towards the bathroom hall. Just as she had told me the woman walked out and was met shortly thereafter by a man at the bar.

Pam who had been quietly listening behind me immediately took action and went to get Chow just as the man and woman were walking out of the door, I knew they wouldn't get far. I stood up and told Satine to follow me and together we walked of the stage, but not without first reassuring her friends that she'd be ok, I took her through the employees only door and back into my office where we sat quietly for Pam and Chow's arrival. I was starting to think she was telepathic like her sister, how else could she have know about the bomb. I would be sure to ask her.

Just then Pam and Chow walked into my office and I began to question them.

"Did you retrieve it?"

"Yes, it is in the swamp, the human had packaged it in with some scented flowery stuff, it is why I could not smell the C4 and how she was able to get in the bar." Pam replied.

"And the two assailants?"

"I have detained them," Chow said.

"Very well," I replied. "I am Eric Northman, the owner of Fangtasia and vampire sheriff of area 5, this," I said pointing to Pam, "is Pam, my partner, and the other is Chow my bartender."

"It's nice to meet you all, I, um, my name is Satine Stackhouse." She was confused by my title as Sheriff. Sookie hasn't explained vampire politics yet, hmm.

"Satine Stackhouse," I said and watched her shudder, she's definitely attracted to me. " What my colleagues and I would like to know Satine is how you came to know about that bomb?" I continued.

"Oh, um, okay, you won't believe me but I can see th-"

Just then Sookie and Bill barged into my office just as I knew they would, in fact I had planned on it happening and heard them the moment they entered the back door.

"Don't say another word Satine!" Sookie yelled. "Get your stuff we're leaving, now!"

"Bill, Sookie," I said, "I'm so glad you can join us, Pam, Chow, leave us."

Pam and Chow left out silently, leaving the four of us in my office and Sookie to turn on Satine. As interesting it was to watch the two of the interact I was quickly growing bored and I still wanted the answer to my question.

"As nice as the family reunion is, Satine and I were talking." I interrupted, "now what are you?"

She was about to tell me for the second time, but once again Sookie cut her off. What was she trying to hide from me. It didn't matter because Satine exploded, jumping from her chair and yelling out load that she was a SEER. A feisty little kitten, her anger only made her more beautiful, but she was a SEER. Of course Sookie wouldn't want me to know, she herself knew her sister was of more value. I have to have her, and I will. I never changed my expression on my face and took in everything that had been said and commented.

"Hmmm interesting, you see what your sister hears, and she hears what you don't see, very interesting."

"No, Sook sometimes see images from people she's hearing and I always hear what's being said in my visions." Satine replied.

"Can you see a vampire's future?" I asked.

"Do you have a future to see?" Satine curtly responded.

I gave her a stern look for her curt response.

"I dunno, I've never tried to look into a vamps future, but if I could see their future I'd imagine that I'd go into a coma or something." She said

"Why so?" I asked.

" Sensory overload, you know?" She simply replied. "You live so long and the normal mortal dangers don't really apply to you anymore, so I guess there's less chances of death, and more opportunity for life. But then you don't look forward to anything or plan anything. I mean visions are subjective and they're based of what the person is going to do. Once a person changes to a different path, their whole life changes. I think a vampire's future isn't subjective, but rather objective, making it to predictable, therefore it's as if there is no future.... just an existence."

"Interesting, in my lifetime I've heard of seers, but never has one crossed my path."

"And you don't have to worry about this one crossing your path again!" Sookie yelled as she grabbed Satine's arm in an attempt to pull her to herself but she yanked it back.

"Sook what is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Sat you don't know Eric, he just wants to use your gift."

"Well, that's not gonna happen because I don't plan on letting it," She confidently remarked, oh wrong she would find herself to be, rather sooner than later. Sookie and Satine stared each other down for a minute and then Bill finally graced us with his two fucking cents.

"Sookie is right Satine, you should listen to her," uh...I hate Bill, he's such a kiss ass.

"I appreciate your concern Bill and your sentiment Sookie, but so far Eric hasn't done anything to me" Satine said, and she was right, I hadn't done anything, not yet.

"Thank you , miss Satine, and because I appreciate your generosity this evening in keeping my bar from being destroyed, I would like to return the gesture," I stated.

"Oh really? How so?" She asked as I watch her face turn slightly red, how sweet.

"Are you free this coming Monday night?"

"NO!," Sookie yelped

"Are you asking me out?" Satine asked.

"NO!," Sookie yelled again.

" Depends on if your free," I responded.

"yea-" Sookie cut Satine off, "NO!, because your going to be busy!" Sookie yelled, "Bill can you please?"

"NO!" Satine yelled.

But unfortunately at that moment Bill had hoisted Satine onto his shoulder and ran out the back door with vampire speed and Sookie trailing behind him. I could've stopped them, but then that would've stopped the fun. I heard Bill's car doors slam and the car pull of leaving Fangtasia behind.

I sat silently behind my desk thinking about the events of the night and thanked the Norse Gods to have blessed my presence with two Stackhouses, yet the second one was even more surpassing than the first one.

Satine, I like the way her name rolled of my lips, and I know she did to. Mine. Yes, she will most definitely be mine, all in due time. I was pulled away from my thoughts as Pam sauntered in giving me a questioning look.

"Yes Pam"

"Am I right to assume everything has been dealt with?"

" By that you mean me finding out what Satine is and claiming her for myself?

"Yes."

"Did, you everything that was said?"

"How could I not? Those two were practically yelling for everyone to hear." Pam chuckled, " a telepath and a seer, it's too bad that brother doesn't have anything but his looks."

"Yes they are quite a pair, Satine is more valuable than her sister in more ways than one."

"When will you claim here? Sookie will try at anything to stop you." Pam remarked.

"I know, I will start this coming Monday, and I will find a way to take care Sookie and Compton, but I gaurentee you Pam, Satine Stackhouse is mine."

"Oh Master, I knew that the moment I laid eyes on her"

My child and I shared an evil smirk between us filled with the mischievous intentions of getting Satine Stackhouse to be MINE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, Eric, is such a bad ass.... Satine better watch out, or she just might fall....

One quick question, would it be easier for you all to read this if I double space it or is it fine as is? Just let me know, cause if a lot readers prefer it double space then I will start to do so.

Also, I'm going to try and keep the A/N's down to a minimum, unless it's absolutely necessary. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I hope this chapter didn't cause any confusion.

Thanks again, and I hope I didn't disappoint!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my avid readers, I am so sorry, I know I haven't put anything up in awhile.... Reality is constantly interfering you know, school, work, life, lol, etc. I'll try to put up more chapters more frequently.

Once again I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!!! :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Sunday came and Sookie and I still argued about what happened at Fangtasia, I don't even know how she knew I was there. She was calling me naive and irrational, however she did the same thing with Bill. I was getting tired of those two, they're pathetic. I personally think their whole relationship is based on sex! Even though I've only been here for 3 days, they don't do anything a normal couple does.

Anyways, I've got my mind on Eric Northman, which I'm sure Sookie knows. I hoped he could see that I wanted to say yes to going out with him on Monday. My plan of getting Tracy to come get me and take me to get my car didn't work, Sook had already taken the liberty and my keys and gave them to Bill, so when I woke up this morning my car was sitting outside. DAMN!

Sook and I had gotten up and went to work, by which I was still giving her the cold shoulder. I had already foreseen her and Bill tumbling around in her so I wasn't surprised when after work her and Bill didn't stick around to chat. Instead of subjecting myself o their obnoxious pleasure I went to sit out on the porch. I let the warm light breeze flow through my hair and around me. I thought I would be happy coming back, but it seemed I was mistaken. I let out an audible sigh and covered my face with my hands.

"You're upset about something?" Said a cold deep voice. I jumped up from my seat completely scared by the vampire who stood before me. My heart hammered in my chest and adrenaline flowed to my muscles, but the fuel for fight or flight would be completely unnecessary.

"Did I frighten you?" Eric Northman asked.

"Hell yeah, I didn't hear you come up, WTF you do that shift often? And where the hell is your car?" I asked.

"For a seer, your not a very good one" he replied

"Well fuck you to" I responded angrily, though I wasn't angry at him and was actually in secret happy to see him here.

"The pleasure would be all mine" He smirked.

"Uh... I was trying...."

"To insult me, I know." He finished my statement looking so sexy and smug.

"Well, If your looking for Sook, her and Bill are a little preoccupied" I stated.

"Now, what makes you think I'm here for her"

"I dunno, but if not her then who?"

"You." He simply responded.

"Oh well what can I do for you?"

"Tell me more about you"

"Why?"

"I'm curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"Well , I've already died once and that was well over a 1000 years ago"

"What?! What time period?" I asked curiously

"Late 9th Century, 970 AD" he replied

" That... That's 177 years after the start of the Viking Age, are you telling me your a viking?"

"Yes I am." He replied

"What year were you born again, reborn you know"

" You see me being a vampire as being born again, how cute" He replied looking intensely at me, I hope I was prying into his life. " Well history has it that I died around 1020 AD, however I became a vampire year 1000 AD."

"Your only 30"

"I have been for 1009 years."

" Wow, you've lived through everything, that's cool"

" Do I get to ask you questions?"

I got up from my seat and started walking along the gravel path with Eric stepping in line right next to me.

"Hmmm, sure shoot." I tell him.

" Why is this the first time I've heard about you?"

" Thats a question you'd have to ask Sookie, I assume you know about my brother?"

"Jason Stackhouse, yes"

"Well then I guess Sookie forgot to mention me."

"Why is that?" He asked again.

"I dunno, however no relevancy." I stated dropping the conversation at that.

" You to are completely opposite." Eric continued.

"Thank God" I muttered forgetting Eric could hear me as he chuckled at my comment, I didn't think he was capable of that.

" you think being like her is bad?" Eric asked.

" no buuut-"

" You don't want to be her shadow."

"Yeah, I don't want people to think I'm just another Sookie, carzy you know, even though she's not, I want to seem normal even though I'm not." I replied. "Sookie is trapped here, she dreams of seeing the world or things outside of Bon Temps, whereas I have done those things and experienced a life outside of this."

" So she's a dreamer and your a doer"

"Yeah"

"Could it be said that your ability to see the future is a reassurance that allows you to confidently pursue your goals?" Eric stated.

"Okay , sure."

"Excuse me?" Eric stated

"Nevamind."

"I must say, I do rather like your sister southern hospitality.... When she shows it." Eric stated.

"Well if you like her so much, why don't you go compete with Bill and get her?" I snapped.

"Because I'd rather be with you." Eric simply replied.

" Look all this smooth talk is nice, but what do you really want?" I asked

"To show my gratitude for what you did and take you out, on a date."

"Oh" was all I could say, he assertive directives were so sexy.

"Would you like to go out?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." I replied.

"Very well then, I'll come get you at 7 tomorrow"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, seer."

I hadn't noticed that we had stopped walking or that our bodies stood only inches apart from each other, or that our noses barely touched as Eric looked down at me. I suddenly became self conscious as to what I was wearing, which were only a pair of very short booty shorts and a tank top.

"SATINE!" I heard Sookie yell and sharply turned around to look toward the house and then back at Eric, but he was no where in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Satine, what the heck were you doing out there, let alone with Eric!?" Sookie yelled.

"We were having a simple conversation." I replied

"About what?" She asked

**'None of yo damn business' ...**"nothing." I replied "Shouldn't you be with Bill?"

She didn't say anything, and instead she glared at me and walked off to her room and Bill. I went upstairs and got in the bed, however all I could think about was Eric Northman.

******************************MONDAY MORNING*******************************************

I awoke the next morning at 11 and went downstairs.

"Baby Sis! How you doin?" Jason Stackhouse asked me from his seated position at the kitchen table.

"I'm doing pretty fine J it's good to see ya." I replied. "Mornin Sook, and oh Tara how have you been?"

Sook mumbled morning but it was lost over the chatter between Tara and myself, and Jason had focused back on his plate.

"So it feels good to be back home doesn't it?" Tara asked

"Sure does." I responded

For the next hour we all sat at the kitchen table and talked and laugh about Bon Temps, my life away from Bon Temps, and their lives in Bon Temps. Tara even shed a tear for her late boyfriend and Sookie and I quickly consoled her while Jason looked rather uneasy. Jason and Tara left at 12, which left Sookie and I alone to separate ourselves in different parts of the house. We were good at the faking game around our friends and family, they could never tell when we were angry with one another. I decided to do some laundry and clean my room. Eventually time passed and 6 o'clock came and Sookie was heading out the door to Merlotte's.

This was my chance! I quickly jumped in the shower and washed myself. I only stayed in the shower for 20 minutes but it took another 10 to put my silvery smokey eyes, soft pink blush cheeks, and sugar plum lips on my face. From their I quickly spiral curled and spritz my golden mane, allowing my hair to cascade down from my head over my shoulders, breast, and back, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang, OH SHIT!

I didn't have any clothes on! I ran into my room and shimmied into my little black spandex dress that hugged each curve and accentuated my butt and bust. Then I slid into my patent leather peep toe heels and grabbed my little silver clutch purse. When I got down stairs I noticed it was 7:20, fuck I took an extra 20 minutes. I slowed my breathing and casually opened the door, wondering why Eric's back was to the door.

"Are you not happy with the one you have Bill?" Eric asked Bill.

"This is not about me, Eric." Bill chided. "Sookie doesn't want you around her."

"If I'm correct, I do recall Satine being a big girl that can make her own decisions"

"Why are you using her, is it to get to Sookie?" Bill asked

"No I'm simply taking her out, and I think she can take care of herself."

By this time I had heard enough of Eric and Bill's dialogue about me.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat purposely to announce my presence, though I knew they knew that I was there. "Eric's right Bill, I can take care of myself."

I silently gloated inside at the looks on Eric and Bill's face as they took me in from head to toe. Bill's eyes just about popped out ad Eric looked over me twice. HA, I looked damn good and I knew it.

"Satine, you look every bit delectable," Eric purred, "I could just eat you."

My skin flushed a bright pink and there was a slight throb at my center, OH GOD. I saw Bill roll his eyes at Eric comment.

"Satine I-"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "Eric are those for me?" I asked looking at the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Yes, of course, here." He replied handing them over to me.

"Thank you, I'm going to put them in a vase, would you like to come in?" I asked

"Satine please do-" Bill tried to speak again

"Yes" Eric quickly interrupted

"Come on in then." I responded , walking into the kitchen.

I saw Eric come in and turn around, saying something to Bill before he shut the door, but I didn't here him and I didn't care. I got a vase out and put some water along with the flowers into it and set it on the table, wow a dozen blood red roses.

"Okay I'm ready," I announced to Eric who was leaning casually against the door frame to the kitchen. Looking at the microwave clock I could see it was now 7:30.

"Sorry I took so long, I hope I didn't mess with your plans." I stated.

"Not at all, do you know where we're going?" He asked.

"No, I didn't look, I wanted to be surprised."

He didn't say anything else, he just led the way out of the house. I was happy to see Bill was no longer around and even happier when Eric opened the door to his shiny red Corvette for me. I got in as best as I could without flashing him any thing lace cat, and then watched as he folded himself into the driver side.

"We're going to Shreveport." I said.

"Are you telling me or asking me." Eric replied.

"I'm just speaking out loud."

"You saw this?"

"Uh huh."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, we were in Shreveport in less than 20 minutes pulling up to a French restaurant, Manger c'est Vivre (To Eat is to Live), funny seeing how Eric was a vampire. Eric pulled up to the valet and got out the car. He opened my door and took my hand in his. I shuddered at his touch, although the night was warm and I was no where near cold, it was a charge of electricity that surged through my body when he touched me. THROB, fuck, oh my the things he's doing to me, at least he wouldn't know. Eric gave the valet boy his keys and a fangy glare, I thought the kid was going to piss his pants! We walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess.

"Bonjour et bienvennue a Manger c'est Vivre" She said

"Reservation for Northman." Eric replied.

" Okay, Mr. Northman, you're early but I can seat you anyways, would you like a booth or table?"

" I believe you'll find my seating arrangement has already been made." Eric replied

"Uhhh.... Oh yes, sorry about that, right this way please." The hostess said.

Eric and I followed the hostess and I noticed she was purposely switching her ass for Eric. BITCH, whoa, I don't know where that came from, but this is my date, and my potential man. Man. Vampire. Wait did I really want Eric like that? Hell yeah I did! Eric placed his hand on the small of my back. Throb. Oh God, and we walked behind the hostess who lead us through the ground floor to a flight of stairs to the second floor. The second floor overlooked the first and was protected by a wooden banister. Above it all was a very fancy crystal chandelier that lit the whole room. The tables were covered with red table cloths and on top the was a single white candle and with rose petals around them. The general setting was warm and the chandeliers light was also a warm glow making things very sensuous. However the hostess continued to walk through until we reached another flight of stairs that led up to the roof. Before we walked out the door Eric took his hand and covered my eyes, and whispered sexily in my ear, "no peaking." THROB. THROB. THROB. Man if I were a lioness I'd take him down right here, but I don't really know what to do. Even though his gesture was funny seeing how I had an extra look on things, I didn't look to see what might be.

We walked through the door and Eric removed his handed, I gasped, my voice catching in the back of my throat. The scene was unbelievable. Eric pulled my seat out for me and pushed it back in once I was seat and then seated himself.

"Your waitress will be Kaleigh and she'll be right with you" the hostess said while handing us our menus and walked away.

The warm night air was lightly scented from the many pink lotuses that decorated our table and the ground around us. Our table was the only one out there, covered with a white table cloth and a pink candle in the center, with a bottle of chardonnay and and wine glass. Eric had completely had this decorated for me, how sweet. I guess Eric noticed me taking in the scenery because he asked.

"Do you like?"

"It's very nice, yes I do, this was very considerate of you." I replied.

" You look, hmm, I'd say appetizing but your more like the main course." Eric complemented.

"Thank you," I hadn't really looked at Eric's clothing but of course he looked good enough to eat to. In a pair of black dress pants, shiny leather shoes, and a black button down. His shoulder length blonde mane was pulled back into a neat ponytail. "You look good yourself." I complimented him. I was about to speak again but was interrupted, Kaleigh had arrived.

"Bon Soir, are you ready to order? Or would you like to know our specials?" She asked.

"You can tell me your specials." I replied, even though Kaleigh was paying very little attention to me and more to Eric.

"Okay we have a caramelized sirloin steak, with homemade mash and asparagus. There's also the escargot soup served with french bread, caviar ravioli with the caramelized sauced, and our signature dessert creme brulee." She read off to me and Eric spoke up.

"I'll have a Royal Blend AB negative, Satine."

"I'll have the caramelized sirloin and the creme brulee afterwards." I said.

"And what would you like to drink?" Kaleigh asked still not looking at me but her pad of paper.

"I'll just have the chardonnay that's here for right now."

Kaleigh turned to Eric, "Will that be all?"

"Eric responded back but was looking at me, "Yes, that will be all."

The waitress collected our menus and stalked off disappointed by Eric's lack of interest.

"She likes you." I said to Eric.

"Oh really, I didn't notice... However, I like you more." He replied

"Do you really?" I asked in denial.

"Do I really what?"

"Like me Satine, or me the Seer?" I asked.

"I like Satine, whatever entails there are to Satine then I like them as well. If you think I am only interested in you because of your gift then you are mistaken, it is an added bonus, but if you didn't have it then I would like you all the same." Eric replied.

"I just had to ask, seeing as Sook keeps telling me your a manipulative bastard, who uses women for food and sex and you don't care about anything except yourself, and your using me for my gift just like you were trying to do to Sook."

"Well you obviously don't believe that, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here with me." He stated.

"One I'd rather judge you myself than let others do it for me and two you didn't deny anything I said before."

"Satine I am not after your sister and granted that she harbors some ill feelings toward me, I have paid her for her services anytime that I have used them. In fact it's an agreement we have, if I don't kill any humans than she well lend her telepathy to me anytime I need them. I have never asked for the services just to see her and I have never been to her house except for tonight and when I came to see you last night." Eric responded.

"Is it true you tricked her into drinking your blood?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face.

"Yes I did do so, and I have yet to apologize to her for that, but I intend to do so, I regret having even tricked her into acting on such a tiny falsehood."

"She sad doing so is to suppose to make her attracted to you, sexually."

"That amongst other things."

"What do you mean?"

"My blood is very strong because of how old I am."

"So the virus enhances you, it won't turn her over time will it." I asked hoping not, I could never see Sookie not being in the sun.

"Virus?" Eric asked.

"You know the virus that makes you the way you are, all deathly looking, scared of light, sustained by blood, etc."

"No Satine that is called death, in which I truly am, therefore vampire, did Sookie leave that out so you wouldn't freak out about your sister sleeping with a dead guy?" Eric responed. Oh shit, he was really dead. My heart picked up and I lost my train of thought. He could kill me if he wanted to. Fuck, he's really dead. Eric was gazing at me intently as I took in the information he revealed to me. Before I could respond Kaleigh had arrived back with our orders, and I started the task of eating although I lost my appetite, knowing full well what was in his gold goblet.

"Do you like Sookie, so you want her?" I asked, not being able to hold in the question any longer.

"Satine, if I wanted Sookie, I would have her already, and you would not be sitting here with me now." He spoke confidently.

I didn't know what else to say and so I nodded my head and silently resumed eating. For the most part my face remained on my plate or the scene around me and I made sure food was always in my mouth to keep from having to speak. But the silence was nagging and awkward. Every no and then I would like up and my eyes would me Eric's but I quickly turned them away, even when he keep looking at me.

Once we were finish eating, Eric asked for the check and Kaleigh bought it out. He handed her his black card and she left, returning with his receipt, which she had even wrote her number on. But Eric crumpled up the little piece of paper and left it on the table along with the 50 dollar tip. We made our way out of the restaurant and the valet boy quickly left and returned with Eric's car. From there we slowly drove back to Bon Temps. Though I hadn't said much I had been thinking about how old Eric was, slowly adding and subtracting dates and comparing those to the ones I had learned about in History, when all of sudden it clicked. We were driving along the high way and I just shouted out,

"YOUR LEIF ERICSSON?!?"

"I knew you'd figure that out sooner or later.... very smart..... I am." He replied.

"What the fuck I did a history report on you when I was in high school, and when I presented it to the class I dressed up in this viking girl costume. I had my hair braided into two plaits going down my back with the hat that has horn sticking out of it you know?!" I said laughing at the memory, I looked really hot in that little costume.

"I'm flattered, do you still have the costume?" Eric asked giving me a sexy smirk. THROB. Damn I swear my panties are soaked. I casually laughed it off and said "you wish I did." Knowing full well that it was upstairs in the attic, maybe I could wear if for him one day, night rather.

Our conversation continued to flow and I was happy that the silence was over. Eric spoke about the time period and other events in history that he saw. He never mentioned his own personal life but I just assumed he couldn't remember. I really enjoyed listening to him and he was even interested in my own schooling and my goals. We talked all the way back until eventually we were outside of my house. Eric put the car in park and turned to look at me.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Eric said.

"Oh yes thank you very much, I had a wonderful time." I replied.

"I hope nothing else that Sookie says causes you to stay away from me, I'd really like to see more of you." Eric stated while smirking at me. I bet he wanted to see more of me in more ways than one. THROB.

"I'd do anything for my sister, but anytime. I'd like to think we have an understanding and I would like to see more of you to.... against my sister's so called better judgement." I replied.

"That's good to know." Eric said.

"Good night Eric" I said and opened the car door and stepped out. Closing the door behind me. I walked towards the house and up the steps of the porch, but was quickly accompanied by Eric. I turned to him and looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, I laughed.

"Not on the first date, sorry." I replied

"How about a kiss then, to say goodnight?" OMG I could not believe he wanted to kiss me. THROB. Fuck, I already told him he couldn't come in.

"Sure, I can do that." I responded.

I stood up on the tips of my toes in front of him and turned my head slightly to the right. I was waiting for the feel of cold lips on my warm flushed cheek. Instead I got cool fingertips as Eric turned my head towards his. He slowly bent his head down to mine and meshed his lips to my lips. I knew they were cold, yet I felt as if I was on fire. I was kissing a dead guy but at the moment I could care less if he was vampire or dead. Then he licked my bottom lip, seeking an invitation and I granted it. I parted my lips and felt his tongue plunge into my mouth exploring. Our tongues tangoed together and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his encircled my waist, pulling me in closer to his body.

Our lower regions ground together and I gasped in shock at the bulge I felt through his pants. He pulled me in even tighter and applied more pressure. How could I not see this coming, I was glad I didn't thought, part of me would have tried to stop it, but then part of my was definitely enjoying it. I felt his hands roam down my lower back to my butt, where he lightly squeezed and I moaned into his mouth wiggling a bit against his bulge for friction, to relieve msyself of the throbbing ache that had been going on since the date started. But rubbing against him wasn't getting rid of the itch I needed more.

"SATINE STACKHOUSE!" Sookie yelled.

I quickly jumped back from Eric and turned to look at a fuming Sookie as I myself was shocked at getting caught red handed. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie yelled at me again.

"I...Uh...Sook I was -"

Eric interrupted, "giving me a goodnight kiss that you so rudely interrupted." Sookie glared from Eric to me and yanked me inside the house.

"Eric I rescind your invitation into my house" She yelled, and as if the was someone behind him tugging on his shirt Eric was being pulled backward from of the porch and onto the gravel dirt road and left standing by his car. Sookie slammed the door and looked at me but I snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm your big sister and I'm trying to keep you safe!" She yelled.

"Well no fucking thanks" I yelled back at her.

"Satine Stackhouse this is my house and if I don't want Eric here he doesn't have to be here, and if you don't want to listen to my rules you don't have to be here either." Sookie spoke.

"Fine, I'll be sure to get my shit and move." I said back to her and then turned on my heels and ran all the way up stairs into my room slamming the door and falling out on my bed in a fit of tears and pure embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

I received this review, you can read it below:

"Wow! That was awesome. It really was... WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED!

PLEASE UPDATE SOON! PLEASE?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!"

From a **Luna4816**,

I also received from Venetiangirl, a review along the lines of I love this story..... please continue this story!

I haven't wrote anything in a while, not even my own book. I was even contemplating giving this story to anyone who would want it, but I just knew they wouldn't have the same vision for it as I have. Therefore, I ultimately stopped writing it all together. When I got that review(s) from Luna4816 and Venetiangirl it really made me smile and it lit a fire that had died long ago. So I want to thank you Luna4816 and Venetiangirl, though it wasn't a lot, it was enough to get me going, so chapters 7 through 14, were written especially for you!

~ C0mpl1cat3d

Chapter Seven: (Bill's POV)

I glanced down at my watch, 6:30 pm, Sookie would just be leaving for work. She had asked me to check up on Satine once she left, in fear that Eric would come over to pay her a visit. If he did, there was nothing I could truly do, he's my superior, unfortunately. I have so much work to do with the database, I don't have time to babysit Sookie AND Satine.

She never even mentioned she had a younger sister, nor that she was a seer, and I doubt the queen knows anything about Satine. Eric will stop at nothing till he haves her, but I don't blame him. She is a beauty, luscious curves and warm flesh. A lot more hot headed then Sookie, but feisty is fun. I wonder if she is a virgin like Sookie was.... 6:50 pm, I should head over now.

I walked out of my house and into the cemetery that separated my house from Sookie's. Taking long strides I reached the end of the graveyard in no time to see a shiny red corvette, with the license plates saying FANGS, and Eric at the door. With vampire speed I ran to the bottom of the porch and stood looking up at Eric, just as he rang the doorbell, it was 7:00 pm and he was dressed for a date, on time, however his date not so much.

"Eric, what are you doing here? Sookie is at work." I stated. He turned his back to the door to look at me.

"If she is at work then why are you here, Bill?" He asked.

"I am checking up on Satine, by Sookie's request."

"She's fine now that I am here, however by my demand you can leave now." He stated.

"Eric, she is an innocent young girl, what interests do you have in her besides her gift and her bed?" I questioned.

"Bill, it will do you good to remember that I am your superior." He responded angrily.

I know I was pressing my luck, but I needed Satine to be free for when I went to the queen. I would surely be paid double for both a seer and a telepath. I contuned anyways.

"That you may be Eric, but you can not get to Sookie by Satine, why don't you leave her alone and let her be?"

"Bill she is MINE!"

"How can you claim her? She has not given herself to you or anyone."

"Oh but she will, and very soon." He remarked confidently.

"She is no one's but hers and Sookie would like to keep it that way."

"Will you fight me for her Bill?" Eric asked.

"If I have to, for Sookie, I will go to the queen."

"The queen can do nothing if she is mine."

"But she is NO ONE'S ERIC!" I yelled, He smiled a wicked smile and replied, "are you not happy with the one you have Bill?"

Satine had just opened the door but I responded anyways, ignoring her presence. "This has nothing to do with me, Sookie doesn't want you around her."

"If I'm correct, and I am, I do recall Satine being a big girl that can make her own decisions."

"Why are you using her? Is it to get Sookie?" I asked, trying to plant a seed of doubt in Satine's head.

"No, I'm simply taking her out and I think she can take care of herself." Eric replied.

"Ahem." Satine cleared her throat, as if we didn't know that she was there. "Eric's right Bill, I can take care of myself." She stated.

Eric turned away from to Satine and my eyes just about popped out out of my head. DAMN, was she gorgeous in her black spandex dress. It did amazing things to her breast and showed off in detail her flat stomach and shapely hips. Sookie would never wear anything like that, though now I was wishing she did. Sookie was good and innocent, but Satine, she was what any vampire would want, in fact she would make a great vampire. By this point Satine had welcomed Eric in, even though I tried to protest it , she ignored me and walked in the house. Eric however turned around towards me and whispered, "Compton, if you get in my way where Satine is concern I will not hesitate to hurt you and make you leave my area." And with that he closed the door on me. I would not wait around for them to come out, there would be no point. I knew without a doubt Eric would have her and she would be his. But I couldn't help but feel jealous of Eric, that he would have the better and more valuable sister.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope I'm not losing anybody, don't worry I've got a timeline coming up soon.

Chapter Eight:

After Sookie caught Eric and I on the porch I couldn't help but feel angry at her. I didn't need her trying to control my life when I knew what would come before it came. I got up early and prepared for work, cooking breakfast only for me. I worked a double today, breakfast and lunch, while Sookie worked the night shift. I was going to stick true to my word, so I had repacked all my clothes and loaded them into my car. Sookie wouldn't know I was gone until she came home and didn't find me. That's too bad to since Tara was coming back soon after tending to Lafayette, for what I don't know, but I had no time to care.

Just as Sook was coming doing the stairs I was walking out the door on my way to work. The morning shift was quiet and boring, only a few people came in for breakfast. During lunch the guys from construction would come over and eat, so I saw my brother Jason one last time and his friend Hoyt. Andy Bellfleur even stepped in to eat. Andy never really cared for us Stackhouses, but he always liked me. Time went by quickly and soon it was 6. Me and Sook met at the door, but we kept walking past each other without a word.

I got in my car and, wondering where I would I go. Fangtasia? No, I wouldn't go running to Eric to ask for help, although I knew he would help. Jason? No I had already faked like everything was okay when he was there. And I couldn't be sure that he would take my side anyways. So instead I aimlessly drove around Bon Temps. I knew at the begining of school, I could live on campus, but that's months from now, but not right now during the summer. Huuuh! FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK MY LIFE! I'm going to Fangtasia for a drink, nothing else, that's it. I was so lost in my own thoughts that as I quickly turned the corner to the highway that would take me to Shreveport, I almost didn't see the huge Lion? I didn't break, I wouldn't stop in time so I swerved out of the way, but instead of avoiding the lion I ran into a deer I had not seen and together we crashed into a tree, and then I was surrounded by darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I awoke abruptly in an unfamiliar place and tried searching into my future, but it was absolutely dark- something it has never been. I could hear sound in the distance, must be a tv.... "Hey! Your awake, FINALLY!" A young golden blonde man said as he walked into the room turning on a lamp. I tried to sit up in the bed, but my body was in to much pain.

"Don't move, your hurt." The guy protested. I could see him more clearly now that there was light. He was about my age in looks and his looks were that of, hmmmm, Achilles. Broad shoulders, atop a massive back, small waist, and long muscled legs. His skin was an olive complexion and his eyes were a cerulean blue. He was truly handsome, and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm Gabriel Edalene." He introduced himself.

" Edalene?" I asked knowing it wasn't an English name.

"I'm of Gaelic origin, but I was born in Montana... It means noble king, my name." He said

"Oh, what else?" I asked becoming at ease with him.

"Umm... I think Edalenes are supposed to be potential leaders, who desire solitude, I guess."

"Hmmm, you have the potential to lead but you rather be alone, how.... Contradictory." I replied. "Can you tell me why I'm here and for how long?"

"You've been here for 3 days be-"

"3 DAYS!" I yelled while trying to get out of the bed, but Gabriel pushed me back down

"Hey!" He shouted at me, but I wasn't listening anymore.

"My sister and brother are probably worried sick about me, I have to go, what time is it?"

"You can't" He said ignoring what I said before.

"And just why in the hell not?" I yelled at him for refusing me.

"You were in a car accident, you hit a deer and a tree, your car is completely totaled and in the junk yard. Your pretty banged up, I thought you would never wake up, so I bought you to place and started to tend to your wounds. Do you remember anything? He spoke to me.

" I, I, I tho-, I thought I saw a a lion, but thats not possible, maybe it was a coyote, I don't know, it was huge and beautiful, I was trying not to hit it." I told Gabriel

"I think you hit your head pretty hard." He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes please," I replied, " what time is it?"

"It's 7pm, sit tight okay, I'll be right back."

He left the room and I let my head fall back thinking about my predicament. Sooner then later Gabriel returned with a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

"Thank you" I replied.

"No problem," he responded, "so tell me a little about yourself, at least your name."

"Why?" I asked a little harsher than I meant to, but he didn't need to know me, there would be nothing after this, especially if Eric still wanted me.

"I was just curious, that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I retorted, but he said nothing back, so I continued on. "What? Cat got your tongue? Fur ball stuck in ya throat?"

" I really, really hate cate jokes." He growled at me causing me to quickly close my trap.

"Hmph, well I don't know why you want to know about me but my name is Satine and I really need to go home, now."

"Satine, that's a very pretty name."

"Thanks." I replied back grimly.

"So, where is home?"

"Bon Temps, Parish Rd." I said.

"Okay Satine, let me load your things in my truck and I'll take you home, we're right outside Bon Temps, I'll be back to get you." Gabriel said while getting up. He took my tray of food and walking out the door. The view from behind was even better than the front. He had strong back and calve muscles that I yearned to rub, and a nice ass in his tight faded blue denim. NO, Eric was who I wanted, and well, actually he and Gabriel are evenly matched in the looks department, WTF! I laid back waiting for Gabriel. My hunger had been satiated and my eyelids were growing heavy, I tried to resist, but I couldn't and feel in to an abyss of sleep.....

I was being nudged repeatedly in my sleep and abruptly woke to a finger poking me in my ribcage.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" I yelled at a shocked Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, sorry, but is that your house up there?" Gabriel asked me pointing to Gran's house. We were on Parish Road right at the driveway to my beloved home, that I couldn't be more happy to see.

"Yeah! Drive up there." I yelled excitedly.

And so he did, driving up the graveled driveway and coming to a stop behind ERIC'S red corvette. Before I could even open my door Gabriel was pulled out his seat by Eric, who looked menacing.

"Eric no!" I shouted as Bill yanked my door open and pulled me out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER SHIFTER?" Eric's venom laced voiced questioned.

"Eric don-" I tried to yell again struggling against Bill as he pulled me up the stairs, while Sookie watched from inside the door.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM HER SHIFTER! Eric yelled choking the life out of Gabriel. I didn't want Gabriel to get hurt and I definitely didn't want him to die. Eric had it all wrong, Gabriel didn't cause the accident, he saved me from the accident!

Yet as Eric continued to choke Gabriel, there was no fear in his eyes. And loud growls started to emit from his body somewhere deep. No, what was in his eyes were hatred and malice, and the once cerulean blue were now golden yellow eyes! I couldn't understand why Eric kept calling him shifter, but at that very moment Gabriel pushed Eric off of him and exploded into a massive lion with a golden body and mane. That's when it dawned on me, he was the one in the middle of the road, and then I blacked out, again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

This time when I awoke I was in the house on the living room couch with Sookie looking over me.

"Sat, sweetie, are you okay?" She asked me.

"My head and body hurts." I replied.

"I know sweetie it's going to be okay." She said

She was talking to me like a baby, blocking off her mind so I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I knew she felt guilty and she should. She pushed me away, had it not been for her this would not have ever happened. Suddenly I remembered what happened.

"OMG! Where's Eric? Gabriel?" I asked trying to sit up.

"I'm right here Satine" Eric said walking into my view.

"Gabriel?" I asked again.

"I'm ova herre Satine." He mumbled.

I turned my head towards his voice and gasped. His blue eyes were back, but his arm was broken and he had big bruises on his face and what I took to be Eric's handprint around his neck.

"Eric! WHAT THE FUCK?! Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"He BIT me."

"Do you have wounds to prove it?"

"Why do you defend him, you don't even know him." Eric seethed.

"He saved me!"

"He is the reason your car crashed in the first place and then he moved you and the vehicle as if nothing happened!"

"Hey! Everyone needs to stop yelling!" Sookie yelled herself, "Bill can you take Satine upstairs to her bed?"

Bill nodded his silent response and picked me up, but not before I said, "Gabriel, you can come up to, we both need to rest." Eric growled at that but I sent a glare in his direction.

"Gabriel is my friend."

"You know nothing of him." Eric seethed.

"I don't know much about you either Eric, now goodnight!"

With that Bill carried me up the stairs and a broken Gabriel followed close behind as Eric stormed out of the house angry. I was placed in my bed and I patted the spot next to me indicating to Gabriel to take a seat; he did so removing his boots and pants. I had never slept with a guy before, Gran didn't even condone me falling asleep in Jason's room. But I knew nothing would happen. I myself was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and I planned to stay in it. We climbed in under the covers and Gabriel turned on his side towards me.

"I'm really sorry bout everything that's gone down." Gabriel apologized.

"It's not all your fault,I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"hmmmm s'okay..... The vampire is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Eric? No, we've been on a date before, but that's it."

"He seems to have a claim on you."

"I haven't agreed to any claim therefore I am my own."

"Hmmm." Gabriel purred.

"So, you can change into a lion."

"Yeah."

"So when I told you I saw a lion in the middle of the road right before I crashed, I had really seen you?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"And you let me believe I was crazy, that it was all in my head?"

"I had to, in order to protect my secret and my kind, we are not out like the

Vampires are..... I'm a were-cat, or more specifically a were-lion, I can only change in to a lion." He explained.

"Are there others like you?"

"A few, besides my family."

"Ha, so you guys are a pride" I joked.

"I hate cat jokes remember?"

"sorry, I don't wanna piss of the king of the jungle, hahah, ok really I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever, but yeah we are a pride, or was.... I live by myself now." he responded.

Things went quiet after that, I wanted to ask him more questions about his family but I also didn't want to pry, and I didn't know what else to say. I was drawn to Gabriel, like a moth to a flame and I hoped to not get burned. But there was something about him, about who he was and the way he acted. His husky voice and accent sent me over the edge, yet he's so reserved and mysterious. I found myself slowly reaching out, running my hand along the side of his face in which he nuzzled into my palm. I hadn't realized how close we were sitting or that our noses were barely touching, but Gabriel's lips were soon on mine. They were warm and soft, his tongue palpable. His hand on my waist was firm and the one on my face soft, holding me to him. Our tongues waged war, but he won dominance. He pulled away catching my bottom lip in his teeth and nibbling, causing an audible moan to escape my lips and my core to throb. He trailed kisses and nibbles down my neck to my collarbone as his hand traveled from my waist up to my stomach.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, your scent is... I don't even know how to put it in words, but you taste sweet, exquisite, a rare commodity, vital, essential, life." Gabriel whispered against my skin.

I moaned again at his words and his hand kneading my breast as his tongue plunged back into my mouth, for an injured guy he was doing great things to me.

"Satine, can I taste you? Please?" He asked.

"Wha-?"

"I can smell you, you arousal, I can only imagine how wet you are, but I know you are." He said in an even huskier voice.

Shit, if he knew then that means Eric knew.....ERIC! I couldn't let this keep going, I like Eric, but I was liking Gabriel to. He was over flooding my sense with his touch and smell, I was becoming enthralled if I wasn't already.

"Gabriel I-"

"Please call me Gabe." He interrupted.

"Well, I, I, Gabe, I don't think this is a good idea, I just met you."

"Satine, I don't have to enter you, I just want to make you feel better, take your mind off the pain."

"My sister-"

"Your sister and her vampire left awhile ago before this even started."

I didn't know what to say and I definitely didn't know what to do, but before I could think of anything Gabe was moving down towards my legs. My eyes widened and my body stiffened, I could feel is arousal for me, evident by its large mass pressing into my thigh. My breathing hitched and my heart beat accelerated, he spoke soothing words to calm me down and reassure me he wouldn't hurt me. Slowly he started to pull down my pajama pants leaving me in my thong. He inhaled the air deeply as it was permeated with my scent and sighed heavily with content while licking his lips. No guy had ever gotten his far, hell they never made it past first base. I was about to protest when I felt him pull my thing down, but he quickly shushed me with a probing kiss, and then he quickly moved down between my legs. I had only read about this in romance novels but never did I think I would be doing it.

He blew his breath out onto my mound and my body shuddered. He held onto my hips with his hands, ignoring the fact that one of his arms was broken, and licked my folds with his long thick tongue. I gasped and ahhhed, at the contact, and arched my back as Gabe continued to lick and probe me. I started o buck my hips and my whole body was shaking out of control. I ground my mound into his face and tightened my legs around his head, I had never felt pleasure like this, but I wanted more. Threading my fingers into his golden mane I pulled him closer wanting as much as he could give. He started rubbing my clit with his thumb in little fast circles over and over again and then harder applying pressure and and taking it away again again sending me into a frenzy. I was getting hot and breathing harder as I continuously called out his name. The heat was building and consuming me and I couldn't prevent myself from thrashing until I eventually exploded, my walls clenching together and opening again over and over, a liquid seeping out from with in me as the muscles in my stomach contracted and my back arched. My moan was more of a scream at the release and my body fell limp onto the matteress, but Gabe continued and cleaned me thouroughly.

He moved upward and dropped his boxers allowing me to see him in all his glory and I whimpered slightly at the sight, he was big, to big I was scared.

"Gabe ple-"

"Sssh, baby it's'okay, I won't hurt you, just relax."

He laid on top of me, not entering me, and I could feel his member fold up between us. He raised my tank top and swirled his tongue on my nipple as he started to grind and rotate his hips, moving his member back and forth between us. I was going insane with pleasure by the friction he was causing, and I dug my nails in his back. He sucked and nibbled each nipple blowing air onto them before passionately kissing me. He looked lustfully and intensely into my eyes like the predator he was and said, "Satine, you are every bit of a lioness, so beautiful, yet strong, but soft.... It's taking everything not to make you mine, my queen, grrrr, oh Satine." He growled and purred my name moving faster and elicting more moans from me. We were both very close and soon we climaxed togther, me onto the base of his shaft and him onto my stomach. I was out of breath by now and Gabe was barely able to keep his weight up off of me and on his good arm. He slowly moved down again and cleaned me up and grabbed a tissue from my nightstand to wipe himself off and my stomach. Straightening the sheets out we pulled the covers up over us and Gabe spooned me from behind and we soon fell asleep, never noticing that a floating Eric had watch the whole scene.

* * *

OMG!!! Eric saw it all, man, I'm not a begger for reviews but you gotta tell me what your thinking..... Do you like where I'm going with this? Yay or nay, but let me know.... Cause it only gets worse.... Or better depending on how you look at it and from who's point of view!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - **(Sookie's POV)**

*************************************3 DAYS EARLIER*************************************

* * *

Satine was being such a spoiled bitch! I love her, but why couldn't she see I was trying to protect her. Though part of me wanted Eric, ever since the night I first met him, and then drinking his blood only intensified that want, but I knew he was no good. I was nothing but a challenge, a conquest, another notch on his belt to him. Satine, she's so enthralled by him, he'll have her in no time if I don't step in. I'm just trying to save her the heartache.I hadn't meant anything I said to her the night before. I guess she is an adult and I should let her make her own decisions, but, it can't be Eric, anyone but Eric. I'll make amends when I get home tonight.

Leaving Merlotte's, I get in my car and quickly drive home to apologize, but when I get there the lights are all off and Satine's car is gone. I quickly park and run into the house yelling out her name, but I get no reply.

"Sookie?" I hear Bill call me, but I don't answer back. Running upstairs to the third floor I fling her bedroom door open to find it empty. I open her drawers and closet, but nothing is there, the room is void of her presence as if she had never been here to begin with. I collapsed into Bill arms as I started to cry.

"Sookie what happened, where is she?" He asked me.

"She's gone Bill, we got into an argument, and I told her she could leave if she didn't listen to my rules, and now she's gone! Oh what have I done?" I sobbed even harder.

"She's probably at Jason's, they are close right?" Bill replied.

"Yeah maybe," I said as my sobs quieted.

I got up and went to the phone calling Jason, but she was not there. I told him not to worry and that she was probably out clubbing somewhere with her friends. I knew this wasn't true, no one takes all their belongings to a club with them, but I couldn't let Jason find out, he would truly hate me, Satine had him wrapped around her fingers like she did most guys and once she got you it was like trying to get out of the grip of an anaconda.... Impossible. But Jason simply adored Satine, since the day she was born and if he found out that she had ran off because of me.... He'd never forgive me.

Speaking of clubs, if she didn't go to Jason's the only other place she would go to is Fangtasia, she would go to Eric, to see if he would help her, she trusted him. So next I called Eric, hoping my baby sister was there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: (**ERIC'S POV)**

*********************************** 3 DAYS EARLIER**************************************

* * *

After Sookie so rudely interrupted me and Satine, rescinding my invitation, I headed out back to Fangtasia. I had overheard their whole argument and could even hear Satine crying herself to sleep. Sookie's jealously was really starting to annoy me. I would not have two women fighting for me, especially when I only wanted a specific one! I would have to find a way to see Satine without Sookie knowing, perhaps I could buy Satine a gift, to cheer her up.

I was so close to having her! She's very receptive, so soft, warm, sweet, and pliable. She is not as innocent as she makes herself to be, grinding against me. If only Sookie had not have came out when she did.... Perhaps it is good that she did, because any longer and I would have had Satine on the hood of my Corvette calling out my name to the heavens, what a sight she would have been. I am very eager to taste her, and not just her blood, until then I HAD to do something about my raging hard on.

What Satine doesn't know won't hurt her, and besides, she is not mine just yet, but I did imagine that it was her body I was pleasing and her blood that I was tasting, but only sweeter.

Even for a Tuesday it was still very busy at Fangtasia. I sat upon my throne watching the vermin and kicking them when kicking was deemed necessary. I was bored out of mind and all I could think about was Satine and how upset she was. Never had a human touched me as she had... And I couldn't understand the feelings, they were more than just carnal, primitive, there was something else to it. I was so lost in my thoughts I barely noticed my phone vibrating in my pocket. Looking at the screen, it was not who I was hoping for.

"Yes Sookie?... No. No she is not. I am not lying to you, if she were here I would not have answered, why what is wrong? I'll be there shortly."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**3 DAYS EARLIER**

**GABRIEL'S POV:**

Night was finally here and I had not shifted in awhile. Tonight seemed right, the air was warm, the woods were quiet, maybe I'll get lucky and find dinner, it's been awhile since I've had deer. I took off running in feeling the dirt beneath my paws as they dug into the ground. I almost missed it, but it was there, the faint smell of deer, it was a male and stag and it was to be mine. I ran in the direction of the smell till I came to crawl preparing to pounce when I accidently stepped on a fallen twig, SHIT! The stag acted quick and took of into a full sprint running as fast as possible. I loved the game of lion and deer, I loved the chase and the rush of adrenaline. I delighted in the feel of muscles rippling within my, extorting their power. My tail back straight out behind me and my mane flowing at the speed of air. I maybe male, but I was just as good a hunter as a female.

I was hot on its trail and snapping at it legs when I was in reach, trying to trip him, I couldn't help play with my food, he was about to make a left when the glow of lights penetrated the woods. The idiot Stag keep straight at that and started towards the light, I was running, trying to catch it before it made it to the road, but I was too late and yet I stupidly followed it out there into the street just as a came speeding our way. I paused as the bright light momentarily blinded me. The car swerved to the right to avoid hitting and instead hit the Stag, together crashing into a tree. I quickly transformed back into my human form and ran to the car.

SHIT! It's a girl, beautiful, but unconscious, and BREATHING! Her bags in the back were skewed about and her airbag had prevented her from going face first into the steering wheel, while her seatbelt kept her rooted to her seat. But I knew she would still be in pain. I quickly moved the deer and placed him atop of the car, and then as carefully as possible I moved her to the passenger seat and took her spot. I drove back to my place and carried her inside, laying her in my bed. She actually looked like she belonged there, resting so peacefully. She was beautiful, and smelt exquisite. Her hair a soft golden breast length beauty. She was in all breath taking, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't quite understand, I had never been drawn to someone as much as I was to her, but I wanted her forever, I knew that much.

I forced my eyes to tear themselves away from her beauty, and I willed my body to go back to the car, I wasn't finished just yet. I went out back into the night and hoisted the stage over my shoulder and carried him to my shed, I'd deal with him later. Then I carried all of the belongings from the car to the house and lastly I drover her car into the swamp and watched until it completely sank. It all took me a little over and hour to do but when I arrived at home, my beauty was still out cold. As I inhaled her scent deeply, I prayed that she would awake soon.

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

**SOOKIE'S POV:**

Eric came over the night I called him Satine was gone, he, Bill, and Sam, looked for her, but she was no where to be found. Sam wanted to report her missing to the police, but Eric wanted to search for her alone. He yelled at me for yelling at her, for being to overbearing instead of the understanding sister I should have been, and he accused me of being like jason. Sam and Bill tried to stop him, but thwy couldn't and they needed not to. Eric was right, and I was wrong, it was my fault, and Eric was telling me so just in many words..... But I deserved each and and every last word he had to say. Oh Lord, please bring my sister home to me... ALIVE.

**ERIC'S POV:**

The moment Sookie told me what happened I left Fangtasia and drove there within 10 minutes, by far the fastest I ever have, might I say. I was angry with disbelief, I knew this to be Sookie's fault and so when I arrived at her door I immediately let her have it. Her shifter boss and Compton tried to stop me, but there was to be nothing to deter me from having Satine, and Sookie, I realized was one obstacle I needed to knock down.

After words I left, the shifter and Compton, behind me. I searched the woods by their house and I took to the air, but I couldn't even smell her. I was feeling hopeless, and it only made me angrier. FUCK! I wish she had at least a drop of my blood in her, it would help immensely. As cunning and clever as I am, I had not tricked her into taking my blood. I had several chances, I could have spiked her wine when we were out, or I could have pierced my tongue before we kissed.

I don't understand why I'm being so noble and honest about this when I was upfront with Sookie.... Huh, I knew, because if I only wanted to bed her then she would no longer have interest in me, she would act like Sookie and though I may have all eternity she didn't nor was I willing to wait longer for her.

Chivalry is not dead, I am dead, fuck, but if I wanted Satine I'd have to be chivalrous and then, I get her, I'd get a seer... We gave up that night just as dawn was approaching, I went to my resting place at Fangtasia, the search would have to continue later for me.

**GABRIEL'S POV:**

My Beauty has yet to awake, I' starting to think I should call her Snow White, but Snow didn't have a beast, and unfortunately Beauty here ran into a beast. At least she's alive and I've checked her out and she doesn't seem to have any injuries. I've been watching the news like crazy waiting for a picture of her to pop up. I know someone has to be looking for her, athough with all the bags that were in her car she could have been running away from somewhere better yet someone. I'd take her to a hospital, but then I'd get questioned, no, it's to risky, besides I wouldn't be able to leave her behind. GOD, she is so friggin BEAUTIFUL, that it, it's unbelievable, it almost hurts. Beauty and the Beast, ha, that's what we could be, I hope when she comes to she won't react badly to me. Whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure she turns out okay.

**1 DAY EARLIER**

**ERIC'S POV:**

Our efforts failed last night, it's been two days since she's been gone, I am almost for sure now that someone has her. As soon as I find her she will take my blood, no questions asked. Satine is too much of a loose cannon, which I admire, wild and fiesty, full of life, inclined to instincts rather than always reasoning like her sister. Beautiful yet deadly, she would make a wonderful vampire. I will claim her, in more ways than one, and if anyone lays a finger on her then so help me Odin, they have only but the sun to help them hide... And even then, I still have ways at which I can get around that.

**SOOKIE'S POV:**

I couldn't sleep or eat, I was constantly worried, Eric and Jason hated me. I only had Sam and Bill, and even then Bill couldn't always be with me, he was working on something.... His investigator of area five work. They tried to cheer me up as much as possible, but I feel so lost, I wish Gran was here, if she were she would know what to do, if only...

**GABRIEL'S POV:**

I tried to keep as busy as possible, yet I couldn't stay away. I was so drawn to her and I didn't understand but I also didn't care. I knew watching her lay there sleep, that I would do anything for this girl. Every now and then she would move slightly and I believe she's starting to come around, she even whimpers a bit, as if she's crying about something, or mumbling incoherently. These little actions thrilled me to no end and I anticipated her awakening. I wonder the color of her eyes, or the sound oh voice, the curve of her lips into a smile.... She is doing something to me, I admit I have become completely pussy whipped. I would hate when it came time for her to leave, unless I convinced her to stay, her scent had already permeated my room, so I would have that little remnant of her when she was gone. It would be hell, to smell her but not see or hold her, but also heaven to be immersed in that wonderful smell, torture and pleasure in one, how masochistic of me. I am going to have her, she will be my mate, my lioness, my queen, and together we could be happy.... If I played my cards right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Present Day * (After Eric has seen Satine and Gabe in bed)**

**ERIC'S POV:**

I am livid, i... How... I've been at a lost for words since I seen that overgrown kitten defile my Satine, **MY SATINE!!! **I couldn't be mad at her, she was vulnerable, put into a position she's never been before. I could smell her fear from beyond the window and even saw it in her body language. He had kept her from saying no, distracted her so she wouldn't stop him. The audacity, the nerve! "Aaaah!!" I shouted, flipping over my desk, computer and all on to the floor with a bang. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger, trying to relax, but nothing was working for me. Pam knew I was angry, she could see it the moment I returned to Fangtasia, and she was wise not to ask any questions. Something had to be done, I had to do something about the shifter, this Gabriel, one way or another. I made a promise that Satine Stackhouse would be mine and I meant it.

Sookie hadn't rescinded my invitation into the house, I could have barged in and put a stop to it, so why didn't I? Because I have no real claim over her yet, but I can easily get Satine. I can tell she is attracted to the furball, he probably wants to procreate with her, over my dead body...well over my fucking ashes is what I meant to say. I got up from my chair and picked the desk back up and everything else that was on the floor with it. The computer I would have to replace, but that was not an issue. I went over to my closet and withdrew from it my Viking long sword. The greatest of Viking weapons was his sword. It was highly prized for its fighting strength and was a status symbol; the higher the rank of the warrior, the greater the sword. Mine was wide and had a double-edged blade with words engraved on each side, and about 80 centimeters long, and had a richly decorated hilt of white gold and rubies. A friend of many centuries and the death dealer of so many adversaries. Yet it looked brand new and it still cut clean through any flesh. Neinn Miskunn, is what I call her, No Mercy, and that's exactly what Gabriel would have.

I went outside and took to the carrying Neinn Miskunn with me, and when I had found the perfect clearing I descended and took to an attack stance. Wielding my sword up to the air I swung left and right, moving as a smooth as Neinn Miskunn. I felt her weight in my hand and I gripped her hilt tighter, swinging her in a circle before bringing her to rest back in front of me. I could only imagine haven't decapitated the Lioin, and I could in one move end his life, but it would have to be done with the knowledge of Satine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Satine's POV:

I awoke with a warmth to my back, a hot steady calm breath on my neck and in that instant I was reminded of the heated night with Gabe.

I spoke out with my mind in search of Sookie,

'**Sook are you here?'**

'**Mornin shug, you and Gabriel have a good night?'**

'**I can show you better than I can tell you'**

And so I showed my sister everything, expecting her to reprimand me, but instead she only said, **' at least you still have your virginity…. I like Gabe, I looked into his mind last night before I left. He has good intentions Sat, and while I know your into Eric, I wouldn't just pass Gabe up. But that's my opinion, you should do what you find is best for you. All I know little sister is that I never want to fight like that again and I am deeply sorry.'**

'**Oh Sook, I am sorry as well for just taking off like an over grown child, it'll never happen again. And I'll keep what you have said about Eric and Gabe in mind. Thank you love.'**

'**What are big sisters for? Now am I going to have to come up there and drag you to out of bed or are you going to come and have breakfast with me?' **Sookie asked.

'**Gives us a minute, we have to get dressed, but we'll be down.'**

And now for the awkward part, I wasn't sure how to wake Gabe up, especially after the night we had. He was still new to me, but before I could ponder anything else he interrupted my thoughts.

"Mon Cher belle? Are you playing possum? I know your awake, your breathing and heartbeat sped up 10 minutes ago…. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Gabe whispered from behind her into her ear as he held on firmly to her waist.

"No don't go!" I accidently spoke a little to loud as I turned over to face him. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose with mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss, and then planted 3 pecks on my lips before pulling back with a smile. "Then I'll stay," he said looking at me with cerulean blue eyes.

"We have to get up, Sookie has made breakfast and she

wants us to join her." He nodded and moved quickly out of bed, he stood stark naked, he member at attention, flexing his once broken arm, completely unaware of the situation. It was so, so, I couldn't even think of a word, but Gabe was definitely mouthwatering in all his glory and obviously very confident about himself, I laid there staring at his body. My eyes started at his face, the sexy eyes and lips, the strong chiseled jaw with a dimple to boot. And then down to his chest, over his large Pecs that moved in rhythm with his breathing, to the eight pack of abs that I didn't know was possible. Over the v shaped curve of his waist, my eyes moved downward with his happy trail of blond hair to his apparently hard member. I hadn't gotten a good look at it the night before, not like now, but the head was a round bulbous one and the shaft just as thick to support it, and despite the cold air in the room his scrotum was still tightly taunt to his body. Taking all this in had made my core painfully aroused and I could feel a slight pulsing as the blood rushed to my clitoris causing it to swell. I must have been wet as in a matter of seconds Gabe was holding his head back, deeply sniffing the air. He bought his back down with a sexy smirk and his blue eyes have hints of yellow in it. He stared at me is if I were a gazelle on the plains of the Serengeti, and slowly stalked towards. He bent low on to the bed and crawled up and towards me until he was directly above me. Slowly he licked the flesh behind my ear, causing my to shiver and emitted a low soft growl, which only turned me on more.

"We can't," I spoke breathlessly.

"Why not?"

"My sister…. Breakfast…We-"

"She left, grew impatient of waiting, but there is food still left, I can smell it…. Amongst other things, but to be honest I'm only interested in having one thing for breakfast." Gabe hummed as he licked in between my breast.

"Was that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You." He simply stated before ripping back the covers and diving his head between my legs.

I immediately arched my back and moaned out, and licked and sucked and rubbed my nub in circles. He used his forearms to keep my bucking under control and from what I could see he was grinding his member into the bed to give himself a bit of pleasure. But this morning was different than last night and growls accompanied his pleasuring of me. I wanted him to feel as I did, but I wasn't ready to completely give myself away.

"Gabe," I moaned.

"huh?"

"Can you do what you did last night?"

"You want me up top, love?"

"Yes, but can you… can you…"

"Don't be afraid to ask Satine your happiness is all that concerns me."

"I want to feel the tip of you…." I said shyly looking anywhere but at his face. He lightly grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be shy and don't ever be afraid to ask me anything." And with that he moved up trailing kissing until his knees were directly at my butt. He moved my legs over his and gently played me with his fingers. Then slowly he took his member in his hand and stroked 3 long strokes of him self, before putting it at my entrance and slowly pushing in. I gasped at the feeling of being penetrated and having my walls opened up. He stopped shortly after his head fully inside as well as a little more.

"I can't go any further, this here," he said and pushed lightly causing me to gasp out, "that's your hymen… I break that and I take your virginity…. And I know you're not ready for that."

I nodded my head agreeing as the sensation of being filled had left me breathless. From there Gabe slowly withdrew and entered me again. He soon found a rhythm that allowed him to stroke himself and enter me at the same time. Our moans and panting filled the room and clenched continuously over and over til my orgasm came, ripping through me like a tidal wave. I held on tightly to my pillow, calling out Gabe's name. He quickly stopped and put me on all fours, raisin my ass in the air and spreading my thighs, I felt his member rub against mine from the back and slight penetration at my butt hole!

"Its ok, it ok, relax, its just my finger." He said soothingly. And as I relaxed, I could feel his finger slipping in and he pumped rythmitcally with both finger and dick , pleasing me to no end. I held on to the sheets and stuffed my face into my pillow.

"Oh…oh… Gabe… please… Gabe, God…aaah." Was my mantra as he continued his pants and growls of pleasure emtting from him. His moans of my name and whisperings of my beauty spurred me on, and I threw my ass back at him hard and fast.

"Smack, smack, smack!" was the song our bodies sang as they collided.

"Fuuuck, Satine!...Oh fuck, yes baby, throw it back just like that, you naughty little kitten" Gabe growled.

"Smack! ….. Aah, Gabe, do it again, please!" I begged.

"Do what, what is it you want kitty?"

"Spank me please," I begged for more and Gabe delivered. It was in the moment I lost completely control of myself, I had forgot who I was, yet some animalistic energy had taken over my body, I was a different me.

"Im gonna cum! Im gonna cum, Gabe please don't stop!"

"I'm not, I promise, Im….grrrr…..fuck Sat here I cum….grrrrrrrr….."

"Aaaaah GABE!"

****************30 minutes later*******************

Gabe and I stood in shower together slowly making out as we caressed each other with bars of soap in our hands. I had to admit it felt wonderfully blissful; the morning sex and the steamy shower. I enjoyed every bit of it, and I even dared to chance a glance at what could become Gabe's and I future, but I resisted the temptation. Because even through all the lovemaking, I still wasn't sure who I wanted, Eric or Gabe. I had progressed farther with Gabe, having shared parts of my body with him…. And I felt a little slutty for doing it but I stilled didn't really know him, or Eric for that matter.

After our shower we dressed, and Gabe drove me to Merlotte's. He pleaded for me not to go right back to work, but I needed to think and being around him didn't help me think. I couldn't stop from touching him, and it would only lead to one thing. I needed to get away before I broke my virginal vows and said what the hell with it. And so he drove me to work, where Sookie stared me up and down…. **'didn't think you'd ever come out of that room, glad to see you did. I have the left side of the room you can take the right.' **

I ignored her smart comment and set to work. Gabe sat in my section and had lunch and before he left he made a point of seeking me out and planting a kiss on my lips with a " Call me when you take your break, if I don't get one I will be back up here tonight, ok, please?" I reassured him that I would call him and seen him out the door. I watched his perfectly tight ass saunter to his truck and smiled as he winked when he drove by.

'**I don't know who you're going to choose, but your going to have a hell of a time choosing...'**

'**I know Sook, I know."**

But I hadn't really known just how deep I had dug my grave….


End file.
